theshadowangelsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shadow Angels Wiki
Welcome to the The Shadow Angels Wiki Discover a land of death and distruction. A land far from Earth with simmilar traits. A wonderland of lush forests and crisp land. Here is where man thought they could rule this alien planet like puddy in their hands. They thought wrong. "I know its out there. A place where darkness lurks around every corner without anyone to stop it, wonders just waiting for someone to snatch them up. I call it Nukpana, meaning EVIL. Today we will teach people of a new kind of science. A new side to the word discovery. No one will stop us." A man named Dr. Mor belived in the impossiable. He said that somewhere in the universe was a planet just like Earth. A planet not yet discovered, just waiting for man to claim it. Beleving so, him and his followers develped a plan that was all to risky. The mad-men stole a stashed away space craft (used like a regular rocketship to travil threw space) from the government. This ship however was small but could go faster then most known at that time. The men risked life and limb to steel the ship. After they mannaged to escape from Earth, the men took a 30 year trip to the unknown planet said to be somewhere in the stars. It was said that the men grew restless, tired of being trapped in a metal room for year and years without any sign of a new planet. Some plotted agenst Dr. Mor and planned to kill him and return home. Just before all hope seemed lost, the crew found themselves in a strange fog. The fog was so thick, nothing could be seen exept the outline of a planet. After crash landing and even having some fatalities, Dr. Mor and his followers arrived at Nukpana. One year had passed and the men now faced death. Instead of taking over the planet and thriving, the men now huddled in their new underground labratory for shelter. After only a day, the men began to notice the horrors of this new wonderland they had trespassed on. When they arrived there had been 54 men. Now, there were only 12. Just as Dr. Mor had predicted, life forms on Nukpan were unlike the creatures of Earth. Aliens, demons everywhere you looked. One by one creatures picked off the men, some silently, some in plain sight. These monsters took the shape of familular animals seen on Earth however. Some creatures looked to be birds while some had reptilian features. Not all the creatures were out for blood, some where as harmless as a mouse. Dr. Mor spent the first year on Nukpana reasearching these strange lifeforms. He would send men out unarmed to collect samples of anything and everything from the trees to blood to water to air and even bodys. Most men never came back. Before long Dr. Mor decided to try something new. He had taken samples of blood from animals on Earth and combined them with those here. With his mind eager and hungry for knowlege, he began to lean twards the art of cloning. "I have discovered not only that life can be reborn into something better, but it can be duplicated! CLONED! No one has ever done what I have done today, and they never will..." Dr. Mor created his own super-natural monsters. He wanted to create something that was unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. Something that would scare off the demons living on Nukpana but also be so smart that they could be trained. Category:Browse